


Dying Light

by Quitalea



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Working Title cause I quite like where these are going) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Whumptober 2018, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: As the dying light of the day shined on the growing puddle of blood they could only feel a sense of loss.





	Dying Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story is due to the prompts in Whumptober this year. Today's prompt was: Stabbed.

As the dying light of the day shined on the growing puddle of blood they could only feel a sense of loss. That they’d never get to see another sunset, or another sunrise. That they’d never get to meet that new girl Sam had been going on and on about. That they’d never make it home for the pie James had promised would be for dessert. Shifting slightly just brought their mind back to the cause with a flash of pain.

Grimacing slightly they shifted to a more comfortable position against the wall as they put more pressure on their gut. Not that it would help. They’d been in a fairly minor scuffle when a lucky feint allowed that fucker they called a rival to get close enough to stab them right in the gut. They’d immediately silenced them in turn with a slash across their throat. Unfortunately, as the fucker fell he’d still been holding that blasted knife, so they’d ended up wrenching it sideways through their gut until it slipped out.

As the last of the day’s light finally slipped from the room They could only smile at the moon just barely visible through the window on the right wall nearby. Nights when the moon was already out with the sun still there as well were a treat. A moment and a blink later their head was being raised by the ever lovely Charlie. They frowned faintly at the tear tracks on his face. He never cried. Said it ruined his makeup. As evidenced by the black running down his cheeks along the tracks.

Another blink and they were on their back with their head in Charlie’s lap now. Charlie was bent almost in half, obscuring most of their vision with himself as he ran his hands through their hair. At least that’s what they assumed. They couldn’t really feel much anymore, but the motions of his arms supported that idea. Charlie was mouthing ‘I love you’ over and over, and it brought a smile to their own lips. They were glad someone was with them as they died.

A shudder rocked through the room and suddenly everything was tilting to the left. Glancing at Charlie showed an impressive scowl crossing his face before he leaned forward to press a kiss to their mouth before mouthing ‘I love you’ one last time. Another shudder through the room and he was gone.

They glanced back at the now fully visible moon until black completely overtook their vision and then they were gone too.


End file.
